


365 Days with Dakota's Most Wanted

by AdamTheCentaur



Category: Static Shock
Genre: Diary/Journal, Does not tie in to they're works though, Hotsreak being Hotstreak, Hotstreak/Ebon, M/M, The idea for a journal came from Crystallicsky's works, depends on where this goes, m/m don't like don't read, may add tags as they come, much swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamTheCentaur/pseuds/AdamTheCentaur
Summary: lol who would have guessed that THE Hotstreak had a diary?I don't own any of the characters in this work. All Static Shock characters are owned by DC.Also credit for the journal thing goes to CrystallicSky ! Go check out they're 'Diary project' series!





	365 Days with Dakota's Most Wanted

Hey yall! I went back and reread the story and wasn't really liking how it was going so I decided to scrap it and start over. I will be putting more time into plot development and grammar corrections and what not to hopefully produce a better outcome. I can't promise when I'll be uploading new chapters but I will be uploading them!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading you guys! I'll try to update soon! Let me know what you think of it so far!


End file.
